Kenapa Masih Di Sini?
by Erehmi
Summary: Muncul di dapur orang tak dikenal cukup membuat Sting terkejut, tapi melihat namanya sendiri di batu nisan, itu cerita lain. #TemanTanpaKata / One Shot! Mind to read and review?


Langkah pemuda berkulit pucat itu semakin cepat. Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu buts membelah salju yang menutupi sampai sebagian betisnya dengan susah payah. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar napasnya sendiri yang terputus-putus. Meski begitu, tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikirannya. Ia harus sampai ke tempat itu secepatnya.

Ah, sial. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti kenapa udara dingin di gunung ini terasa lebih menusuk dari biasanya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa _agoraphobic—_yang tentu saja tidak masuk akal. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah berkali-kali ke tempat ini! Salahkan pohon-pohon kering yang berjajar tinggi mengelilinginya.

Pemuda bermantel hitam itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika gravitasi menjegalnya. Kaki kanannya yang melangkah hanya sempat menginjak daratan beberapa detik sebelum salju yang ia pijak runtuh. Ia mendengking_**. **_Seseorang memanggil namanya penuh ketakutan dan ia sempat melihat tangan orang itu yang berusaha menggapai bertemu udara kosong.

Dia merasakan salju yang dingin dan basah saat tubuhnya terguling di tanah curam tempatnya terperosok sebelum akhirnya berguling sedikit lagi dan berhenti di permukaan yang licin, keras, dan sangat dingin.

Mata bulatnya menatap langit kelabu yang menaburkan serbuk-serbuk putih. Ia bisa melihat sosok temannya tadi berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik sebelum berlutut di sampingnya, memperhatikan keadaannya dengan sangat khawatir.

Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup mata.

.

* * *

**Kenapa Masih Di Sini?  
**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai &amp; Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: Kemungkinan OOC dan typo(s), deskripsi panjang minim dialog, etc.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Saat pemuda berambut hijau itu membuka mata, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki seumurannya—setahun-dua tahun lebih muda?—yang melihatnya dengan mata yang sangat bulat dan mulut menganga.

Tiba-tiba dia mengalami disorientasi. Ia tidak tahu tahun berapa sekarang, tanggal berapa, hari apa, ada di mana ia _dan kenapa ia bisa ada di sini._

Di sinilah dia, berdiri di ambang pintu dapur seorang pemuda berambut biru langit dengan mata tak kalah biru yang terus-menerus _menatapnya. _Pemuda itu masih mengenakan celemek kotak-kotak berwarna merah-kuning di atas _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna oranye. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sendok sayur sedangkan tangan kiri menggenggam ponsel sejajar wajah.

Pemuda rumah tangga itu membalik ponselnya sehingga layar selebar lima inchi itu menghadap si pemilik rambut hijau.

"_Auel! Kenapa Stellar malah dikasih lihat pintu? Stellar lagi ngomong, tahu! Auel!"_

Tanpa ragu laki-laki bernama Auel itu memutuskan sambungan _video call _ dengan sang gadis berambut pirang yang sebelumnya terpampang di layar. Tatapannya masih tidak lepas dan tidak berkurang keintensitasnya sedikit pun sampai membuat sang pemuda tinggi di depannya merasa cemas.

"Kau hantu. Kau tidak nyata. Aku bahkan sangat yakin tanganku akan menembus tubuhmu kalau kupegang," rapal Auel dengan intonasi datar.

Sang "hantu" menautkan kedua alisnya. Entah kenapa disamakan dengan makhluk halus begitu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tersinggung karena ada dua hal yang ia ingat begitu membuka mata. _Hanya _dua hal. Yang pertama, dia sangat-sangat sadar kalau dirinya sudah mati. Yang kedua, namanya Sting Oakley.

Jadi ia memberitahukan kedua hal itu pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

Auel diam sejenak dengan ekspresi aneh, seolah di dalam otaknya sedang terjadi perdebatan seru entah tentang apa. Sting hanya memperhatikan.

"Auel Neider, itu namaku," akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

Sting agak berharap ia akan merasakan degupan atau firasat kecil saat mendengar nama itu agar ia tidak terlalu "buta", namun tidak ada sama sekali. Hambar, bagaikan sekelebat angin yang numpang lewat.

Auel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponsel. "Kurasa kau sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dan untuk apa kau ada di sini, eh?"

Tidak bisa lebih tepat dari itu.

.

* * *

Untuk beberapa waktu selanjutnya, Sting selalu menempel pada Auel. Sejujurnya, bukan karena ia merasa terikat dengan anak itu, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia tidak bisa menikmati membaca majalah karena ia tidak bisa membalik halamannya—yang sangat membuatnya frustasi. Auel tidak menertawakannya. Pemuda itu hanya membantu membalik beberapa halaman sembari menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya di meja ruang keluarga tanpa ekspresi. Hal itu membuat Sting menaikkan alisnya dengan heran. Ia mengira orang seperti Auel adalah tipe yang suka melempar ledekan sinis hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ketika anak itu ternyata berperan menjadi anak baik-baik, Sting memilih untuk diam dan tetap waspada.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Sting menurut saat Auel bilang ingin mempertemukannya dengan Stellar, gadis yang ia telepon tempo hari. Sting tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari "mempertemukan" karena gadis bermata magenta itu jelas-jelas tidak bisa melihatnya. Gadis itu hanya sibuk bercerita dengan riang pada Auel tanpa menyadari dirinya yang berdiri tepat di samping mereka berdua. Auel melirik ke arahnya. Ekspresi aneh yang ia tunjukkan waktu pertama kali melihatnya ada di sana.

"Auel?" Stellar memanggil. Gadis itu ikut melihat ke arah pandangan temannya. "Auel lihat apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Auel menghela napas, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, dan menegakkan bahunya. "Hantu."

Saat ekspresi Stellar berubah pucat dan tamparan keras melayang ke pipi sang pemuda bermarga Neider dengan suara nyaring yang bergema di koridor, Sting tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Auel sampai terjungkal ke belakang dengan teriakan _manly_ dan mendapat omelan susulan beretubi-tubi.

Meski ia merasa tidak mengenal Auel atau Stellar sama sekali, melihat ekspresi Auel tadi membuat Sting mengerti akan satu hal. Mata _amber_ miliknya beralih ke laki-laki yang lebih pendek lima senti darinya itu.

Ya, Auel Neider mengenalnya, _mengenal_ dirinya saat masih hidup.

Sting tersenyum.

.

* * *

Sting tidak menyangka Auel akan membawanya ke pemakaman malam itu juga ketika ia mengungkapkan hasil temuannya. Auel tidak mengingkarinya. Pemuda itu hanya mengambil mantel dan syal merah yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk, memakai sepatu buts, membuka payung, dan menyuruhnya mengikutinya.

Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan dingin di bawah gerimis hujan salju. Sting memerhatikan pandangan kosong di mata Auel dan mengerti kalau ia sedang tidak ingin terlibat percakapan apa pun. Ketika keduanya berdiri di depan batu nisan dengan ukiran namanya, Sting tertegun. Melihat nisannya sendiri membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Auel berlutut di tanah yang basah dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya setelah menutup mata. Sting mengikutinya—meski ia merasa canggung berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri seolah orang lain yang sedang tertidur di bawah sana.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Auel sembari menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di puncak nisan. Tulisan 20 Desember 74 CE di bawah namanya membuat Sting merenung.

_Hanya satu tahun yang lalu ..._

Sting menggeleng dan menghela napas berat. Ia balas menatap Auel lekat-lekat, tahu anak itu menyimpan suatu informasi yang bisa membantunya mengingat.

Auel hanya memalingkan kepala dan kembali menatap nisan. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya," jawabnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya. Rasa sakit dan terluka tergambar jelas di mata biru itu.

Sting tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin melihat teman _baru_-nya itu merasa tidak nyaman, tapi karena _dia _yang merasa tidak nyaman. Sensasi mual tiba-tiba merambat dari perut dan menumpuk di kepalanya. Rasa nyeri yang menusuk meremas jantungnya yang tidak lagi berdetak.

_Yeah_, lebih baik tidak usah diungkit lagi.

.

* * *

Auel dan Sting beraktivitas seperti biasa. Auel dengan sifatnya yang tak acuh dan _agak_ serampangan di sekolah dan kehidupan sosialnya. Sting dengan kebosanan yang sangat karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengekori teman satu rumahnya.

Sting sudah mencoba untuk menjelajah sendirian pada suatu Selasa yang relatif cerah dan tidak begitu dingin, seperti berjongkok beberapa senti di depan anjing _bull _sambil memasang mimik menghina, mengintip rok seorang wanita cantik yang lewat secara terang-terangan, menonton film _box office _gratis di bioskop, dan berbagai hal lain sampai ia bosan dan kembali duduk di samping Auel yang sedang bermain _game consol _di ruang keluarga.

Ketika Auel menanyakan bagaimana harinya hari ini, Sting melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menjawab, "Membosankan."

Pemuda ber-_sweater _putih itu hanya menyeringai seolah ia sudah menjuga jawaban itu.

Keduanya hanya diam dengan latar suara jeritan, ledakan, tembakan, dan musik dramatis dari _game _yang dimainkan Auel sampai akhirnya pemuda itu meletakkan _stick controller _di tangannya ke lantai dan mengajukan sebuah ide.

.

* * *

Ide Auel sebenarnya adalah hasil konsultasinya dengan Stellar mengenai apa-yang-membuat-arwah-orang-mati-kembali-lagi dan cara-membuat-arwah-yang-mati-kembali-ke-alam-baka. Stellar menjawab dengan ekspresi serius dan menjelaskan beberapa kemungkinan bagai seorang ahli. Referensinya sangat bisa diandalkan: komik _shoujo _dan film horor_. _

Karena itulah Sting selama dua bulan terakhir ini selalu berusaha berbuat kebaikan meski ia tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa. Ia juga menemukan kemampuan baru: ia bisa berbisik pada orang lain selain Auel jika ia benar-benar berkonsentrasi, lewat cara itulah Sting berusaha memperingatkan orang yang hampir menyeberang saat lampu merah, mengingatkan barang belanjaan nenek tua yang ketinggalan, dan berusaha menghibur seorang anak yang sedang menangis, namun malah membuat anak itu lari terbirit-birit.

Yah, tidak semua hal berjalan mulus. Lagipula Sting juga capek melakukan itu semua—bukan gayanya terlalu peduli pada orang lain.

Saat akhir musim dingin Auel yang baru bangun tidur tidak menemukan Sting di mana pun, seulas senyum puas terukir di bibirnya.

Ide Stellar berhasil.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada di dapurku _lagi_?"

Sting dan Auel seolah mengalami _de javu. _Keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan di dapur dengan _setting _yang sangat familiar: celemek merah-kuning, _sweater _oranye, sendok sayur di tangan kanan, ponsel di tangan kiri. Kali ini Auel tidak repot-repot membalik ponselnya, namun segera mematikan sambungan dan meletakkannya sembarangan di atas meja makan.

"Sudah lewat setahun, _kenapa kau muncul lagi?_" bentak Auel jengkel.

Benar, sekarang sudah masuk minggu awal musim dingin tahun 76 CE. Sting yang sebelumnya dikira berhasil menyeberang ke alam baka setelah melakukan banyak kebaikan kembali bergentayangan.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

* * *

Perilaku Auel tidak sesantai musim dingin tahun lalu. Tidak, tidak, bukan perilakunya di kehidupan sosial, sekolah, atau pun hubungannya dengan _dunia nyata. _Sikapnya hanya berubah terhadap sesosok arwah gentayangan. Entah kenapa ia jadi lebih sering membentak dan kesal sendiri kalau sudah menghadapi Sting. Tidak terima, terkadang Sting balas membentak dan akhirnya berujung pada pertengkaran tanpa hasil.

Sting, yang habis bertengkar dengan Auel tentang acara TV, duduk di bingkai jendela kamar tamu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. Dahinya berkedut-kedut menahan emosi. Ia memang sudah sadar kalau sikap aslinya Auel memang seperti ini, sinis dan bermulut tajam—juga kurang ajar, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia memutuskan untuk melepas topeng anak baik-baiknya yang ia kenakan di musim dingin tahun lalu sekarang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai berpikir kalau alasannya tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka adalah karena anak itu. Mungkin ada hubungan dengan kematiannya kalau mengingat-ingat ekspresi yang Auel tunjukkan waktu di pemakaman? Tapi Sting tidak tahu apa.

Anak itu sepertinya sudah melewati masa berdukanya dengan baik. Ia tetap bergaul dan menjadi anak laki-laki nakal bertaraf wajar seperti biasanya. Teman-temannya juga banyak. Hubungannya dengan Stellar—yang ternyata teman sejak kecil mereka berdua—juga masih terjaga meski banyak naik turunnya. Ia juga tidak punya _alter ego_ berupa anak murung di rumah dan fobia terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematiannya atau musim dingin.

Semua itu tulus. Tidak ada senyum yang dipaksakan atau candaan yang dikeluarkan untuk menutupi sesuatu. Tidak. Auel benar-benar sudah berhasil melewati masa berduka dengan baik. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Sting yakin kalau yang menambat jiwanya di dunia ini adalah Auel Neider dan hal itu berhubungan dengan kematiannya yang tidak mau anak itu bicarakan.

Sting mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba dibuka lebar. "Sebutkan berapa orang yang harus kaubunuh sampai kau tenang!" Auel tiba-tiba menyeruak dengan wajah pucat seolah mereka tidak pernah bertengkar lima menit yang lalu.

Sting menaikkan satu alisnya.

Auel melangkah mendekat. "Jika tindakan 'baik' bukan cara yang benar untuk membuatmu tinggal di alam baka selama-lamanya, mungkin alasan kau di sini karena dendam," tuduh Auel sambil mengitari kamar itu seperti pengacara, "kau merasa tidak adil kenapa kau harus meninggal di usia muda sehingga kau ingin membuat orang lain mengalami hal yang sama _atau_ kau ingin membunuh orang-orang yang terlibat dengan kematianmu—pelakunya."

Sting hanya mendengarkan dan merasa geli. Jika dia memang punya dendam, ia pasti akan merasa uring-uringan dan sibuk meneror orang sejak setahun lalu. Paling tidak kedatangannya akan dilengkapi satu paket data diri orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kematiannya agar ia bisa bekerja, tapi Sting ingin mendengar analisis Auel—toh, itu semua terdengar lucu.

Tiba-tiba langkah pemuda itu berhenti dan matanya membulat. "Kalau begitu kau ingin membunuhku?"

Apa?

Auel cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak-tidak! Kejadian itu sepenuhnya salahmu sendiri!" Ia berputar menghadapnya. "Kalau kau memang ingin membunuh pelakunya, kau seharusnya membunuh dirimu sendiri!"

Alis Sting semakin berkerut. Tatapannya yang diarahkan pada Auel berubah tajam, menuntut penjelasan. Auel berhasil mendapat perhatiannya secara penuh.

Bahu pemuda berkulit pucat itu jatuh, kalah. Ekspresinya terkesan memelas, namun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa lari kali ini. Lagipula ... kata-katanya sendiri tadi berhasil membuatnya menyadari sesuatu—sesuatu yang _mungkin _menjadi alasan Sting belum bisa tenang meninggalkan dunia ini.

Auel melirik ke luar jendela yang ada di belakang Sting. Salju turun dengan perlahan, namun tidak terlalu lebat. Bagus.

Ia bergumam, "Kita pergi."

.

* * *

Sting tidak berani bersuara sepanjang perjalan mereka menyusuri gunung di dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Salju turun secara konstan, semakin menambah tebal salju yang mereka injak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, namun tidak ada hubungannya sedikit pun dengan udara dingin—dia laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di tengah hutan di atas gunung di musim dingin hanya dengan kaos merah, kemeja putih, dan celana kargo! Perasaan aneh membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Auel sedikit pun. Mungkin ... itu perasaan takut?

Karena itulah ia sangat kaget saat Auel tiba-tiba menjerit. Sting langsung berlari untuk menangkapnya namun tidak mendapatkan apa pun dalam genggaman tangan semunya. Matanya membulat ngeri menyaksikan tubuh Auel yang entah kenapa terlihat kecil terperosok dengan suara gaduh sampai akhirnya diam tak bergerak di atas danau yang membeku.

Rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya di pemakaman tahun lalu kembali dengan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat. Sting mengambil langkah lebar. Pikirannya kosong. Sebaris doa berulang beberapa kali di kepalanya tanpa ia sadari. Rasa nyerinya berkurang saat ia sampai di samping Auel dan menemukan mata anak itu terbuka.

Auel menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya. Sting menunggu. Dia akan membuka matanya lagi ..., kan?

Sebelum bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Auel mendahuluinya, "Aku tidak percaya aku mengalami ini lagi." Ia tertawa miris.

Sting hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hal ini pernah terjadi?

Mata Auel bertemu dengan mata Sting sebelum pemuda itu berdiri dengan erangan. Ia menepuk-nepuk salju yang menempel di mantel dan topi tupluk yang ia kenakan. "Dua tahun lalu aku juga terjatuh di tempat yang sama," matanya beralih ke tanjakan tempatnya terjatuh, "hanya saja tidak seberuntung sekarang. Kurasa aku lebih payah dari pada keledai, huh?" Nadanya melemah.

Sting sangat kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Auel. Apa maksudnya? Apa mereka sebelumnya pernah ke sini? _Dia _juga pernah ke sini?

Napasnya tercekat saat ia menyadarinya. Ia langsung menatap Auel dengan mata membulat. Auel hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menaikkan tudung mantelnya sebelum berbalik. "Sebentar lagi."

.

* * *

Keduanya sibuk memandangi sayap Bohemian Waxwing yang berwarna kuning dan putih di bagian tepinya dengan terkesima. Sting tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tahu nama makhluk menawan dengan jambul yang sangat mulus di puncak kepalanya itu. Ia mengetahuinya begitu saja dan ia merasa sangat puas bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

Sting bisa merasakan tatapan Auel dari sampingnya. Pemuda itu menoleh. Auel tersenyum dan berbalik, memilih untuk duduk di bawah naungan ranting pohon yang gundul. "Ekspresimu sama persis dengan waktu itu," gumamnya.

Sting kembali memandangi sosok sang pendatang dari Utara bertopeng hitam, menyerap setiap keindahannya.

"Hari itu kau mengajakku dan Stellar pergi ke sini untuk memotretnya karena ia hanya muncul saat musim dingin," Auel mengangguk ke arah yang sama, "kau dengan hobi anehmu itu." Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

Sting kini menatap Auel dengan sedih, tahu kalau bagian selanjutnya tidak akan menyenangkan—bagi dirinya dan temannya.

Auel menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon yang lembab di belakangnya. "Aku sudah menolak karena hari itu salju sedang turun dan aku tidak suka dingin, tapi kau bersikeras dan berhasil meyakinkan kami untuk pergi karena kau bilang kami tidak akan menyesal. Stellar, sih memang setuju sejak awal."

Sting memutar bola matanya. _Tipikal._

"Kita berhasil menemukan Bohemian Waxwing waktu itu. Kau benar, ia benar-benar sekeren yang kaugambarkan—dan aku tidak menyesal melawan dingin untuk itu. Serius. Hanya saja karena jejak kita terhapus oleh salju yang terus turun dan semakin lebat, beberapa hal tidak mengenakkan terjadi di perjalanan pulang.

"Kita tersesat. Aku terjatuh di tempat tadi dan ... sayangnya ... karena masih awal musim dingin, danaunya belum terlalu keras." Auel meringis. "Untungnya kau langsung menarikku sebelum mati tenggelam—terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong."

Tidak satu pun suara yang keluar dari bibir sang pendengar. Sting terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya saat ingatan itu perlahan kembali seiring penuturan sang teman. Sekarang ia ingat kalau perasaan menyiksa yang menyerangnya di pemakaman dan waktu Auel jatuh beberapa menit yang lalu adalah perasaan yang sama yang ia alami dua tahun silam ketika ia menemukan sosok Auel yang menggapai-gapai dengan panik dalam kepungan air es.

Auel melanjutkan dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aku mengalami hipotermia berat. Aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya selain kau dan Stellar yang berusaha membuatku hangat dan tetap terjaga sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Kau meninggalkanku dan Stellar di pohon besar yang kita lewati tadi untuk berlari mencari bantuan. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu. Begitu bangun aku sudah ada di rumah sakit dan mereka bilang kau tidak selamat. Mereka menemukan ...," Auel menelan ludah, "_tubuhmu _di dalam timbunan salju setinggi satu meter. Mungkin kau terjatuh dan mengenai kepalamu atau bagaimana sampai kehilangan kesadaran dan tertimbun dalam waktu lama. Mereka memastikan penyebab kematianmu adalah hipotermia."

Sting mendongak menatap langit dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebaris napas panjang terembus, tidak meninggalkan kabut sedikit pun di udara sedingin ini.

_Jadi, begitulah dia meninggal, eh?_

.

* * *

Kedua tangan Auel yang terkepal erat tersembunyi di balik kantung mantelnya yang hangat. Ia mengembuskan napas lewat mulut tanpa suara, menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan amarahnya—tidak, emosi, karena yang ia rasakan kali terlalu campur aduk—mengambil alih. Lucunya, dia bahkan bukan orang yang sentimentil dan suka memanjakan perasaan. Hanya saja sejak kemunculan perdana Sting dua tahun yang lalu di dapurnya, ia butuh usaha lebih keras untuk menekan sesuatu berawalan "E" itu. Meski kelihatannya ia tenang-tenang saja, sebenarnya dia ketakutan_._

Sting sudah meninggal! _Sahabatnya _sudah meninggal! Dia tahu itu! Dia _sadar. _Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lemparkan saat itu, seperti: 'Apa itu benar kau?', 'Kau itu apa?', 'kenapa kau ada di sini?', 'yang mana yang sudah kau rasakan, surga atau neraka? Neraka?' namun semua itu terlupakan begitu saja begitu melihat ekspresi bingung dan _asing _di wajah lonjong itu. Auel langsung mengerti kalau Sting tidak mengenalinya sedikit pun. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Percaya atau tidak, Auel merasa sedih—dan kecewa.

Jadi ia membusungkan dada dan bersikap biasa saja sambil berusaha mencari penyebab Sting tidak bisa kembali ke alam baka. Karena rasanya menyedihkan bukan? Dunia ini bukan lagi tempat bagi orang mati. Mereka hanya akan tersiksa—yah, Auel menyaksikannya sendiri. Sting pasti sudah mati kebosanan kalau dia bisa mati dua kali. Tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa, tidak bisa dilihat dan berbicara dengan siapa-siapa, kecuali oleh orang-orang tertentu, mengerikan.

'Orang-orang tertentu', dan Auel termasuk di dalamnya. Dari situlah Auel tahu kalau ia ada hubungannya dengan penyebab Sting ada di sini.

Ia benar-benar marah begitu akhirnya mengerti apa itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, "Stellar juga baik-baik saja. Dia masih gadis aneh yang suka menari di sembarang tempat. Aku juga masih pemuda keren dengan segudang bakat yang suka seenaknya."

Sting mendengus.

"Tidak ada cacat permanen secara fisik mau pun emosional."

Kali ini tanpa melihat pun Auel tahu kalau pernyataannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri—jangan tersinggung, kau tahu maksudku, ini bukan egoku yang bicara—apalagi Stellar. Baiklah, pada awalnya aku memang menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kau pergi untuk menolongku, tapi kalau kau memilih cuaca yang lebih cerah sejak awal, semuanya tidak akan terjadi." Dia berdeham. "Maaf, tidak ada maksud untuk melempar kesalahan. Itu semua musibah. Serius, cuma pengalaman penuh ketidakberuntungan yang fatal. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, kecuali kau mau menyalahkanku sekarang."

Auel menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _Apa yang sedang kubicarakan?_

Pemuda berambut biru itu mendongak dan terkejut melihat Sting mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi yang mungkin artinya, 'kenapa aku mau melakukannya?'

Auel masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sungguh?" ia mencoba lagi, "ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup—uh—sekali semasa gentayangan? Terserah."

Sting melemparnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baik. Itu pilihanmu sendiri," gumam sang remaja pendek sembari bertumpu di satu lutut. Perasaan lega yang sangat hebat memecah ketakutannya—yang tentu saja tidak akan ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun.

Sting terus memerhatikannya dengan tatapan menyelidik saat sahabatnya itu berdiri. _Tatapan itu lagi, _batin Auel. Ia mulai muak melihat Sting memakai tatapan itu terhadapnya sejak mereka berdua masuk ke hutan setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia membuka mulut, "Aku punya rencana."

Sting melipat lengannya di depan dada, menunggu.

"Ada satu kecacatan di ide sebelumnya. Kau sibuk berbuat kebaikan untuk orang lain selama dua bulan penuh, tapi kau melewatkan orang terdekat yang bisa kaubantu," jelasnya, "Stellar pernah cerita soal seorang arwah yang harus mengabulkan tiga permintaan orang yang dicintainya agar bisa mengambil libur panjang di alam baka."

Pemilik mata sipit itu terlihat berpikir, mengerti arah pembicaraan ini dan mulai memperkirakan apa kira-kira permintaan aneh dan merepotkan yang akan diminta sang penuntut.

Auel menarik napas. "Aku cuma punya satu," mulainya, "tolong pergi dan jangan kembali. Jangan pernah."

Di jeda yang sempat tercipta dalam rintik salju, Bohemian Waxwing yang bertengger di atas dahan pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka memutuskan untuk bernyanyi, diikuti oleh kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Tanpa disadarinya, kepalan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajut itu tenggelam semakin dalam di kantungnya. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau pusingkan di sini. Pergi. Ambil liburmu. Kami akan menyusulmu kalau sudah waktunya. Sampai saat itu, kami tidak mau melihatmu. Berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam. _Kita baik-baik saja._" Auel menyunggingkan seringainya. "Sangat mudah. Kau bisa mengabulkannya, kan?"

Seringai itu sangat sulit dipertahakan saat ia menyaksikan—entah sejak kapan—sosok Sting semakin menipis. Iris kekuningan sang arwah menyempit ketika pupilnya melebar. Ekspresi Sting melunak. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Auel meski hanya tepian dirinya yang masih terlihat.

Auel bisa merasakan sedikit embusan angin saat tangan semu Sting memukul kepalanya dari atas. "Cobalah belajar seluncur es, Pendek," ujarnya dengan seringai jahil.

Tawa Auel pecah di waktu yang sama dengan air matanya yang sejak tadi menggenang. Sting ini bicara apa? Tentu saja Auel bisa bermain seluncur es. Ia hanya tidak suka udara dinginnya, itu saja. Sayanganya ia tidak sempat menyampaikan hal itu karena begitu pandangannya kembali ke depan, Sting sudah menghilang.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang suka seenaknya, serampangan, cuek, dan menganggap remeh perasaan, Auel selalu berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena itu sangat cengeng, lemah, manja, dan—ia tidak peduli. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah bersalju dan menangis.

Bahkan bagi Auel, rasanya agak kejam takdir membuatnya merasakan kehilangan sahabatnya dua kali—atau tiga? Tapi Auel tidak menyesal. Sting harus disadarkan. Yang membuatnya bisa kembali ke alam baka bukanlah ide konyol tentang mengabulkan permohonannya. Ini tentang arwah Sting yang belum tenang. Itu alasan orang mati bergentayangan, kan?

_Kita baik-baik saja._

Lidahnya tidak selip. Otaknya juga bukannya sedang eror sehingga salah memerintah kata "kami_" _menjadi "kita_". _Tidak.

_Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas pengalaman mengerikan dan menyiksa dengan hipotermia itu. Kau juga jelas-jelas tidak menyalahkanku atas kematianmu. Tidak ada dendam, tidak ada perasaan menyesal atau bersalah, hubungan kita baik-baik saja. _Kita_ baik-baik saja._

Dan Sting mengerti.

Auel merapatkan mantelnya saat semilir angin yang bertiup membuatnya merinding. Tangan yang terbungkus itu menyeka mata dan pipinya yang basah sebelum ia bangkit. "Uh, memalukan," gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya berputar mencari sosok elok pendatang musim dingin yang sangat disukai sahabatnya itu dan menambatkan matanya untuk beberapa lama.

"Memalukan." Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Auel.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

*agoraphobic: tipe gangguan kecemasan di mana penderita merasa takut dan sering menghindari tempat-tempat atau situasi yang mungkin menyebabkan dia merasa panik, terperangkap, putus asa, atau malu.

*info seputar Bohemian Waxwing saya ambil dari allaboutbirds dot org. Karena saya gak begitu ngerti, jadi saya ambil aja info yang menurut saya mendukung cerita. Singkatnya, info seputar Bohemian Waxwing di sini mungkin _misplaced_ atau _misunderstood. _#ngasalbanget.

Aaaaaah, udah lama gak nulis cerita tentang Auel. Sting juga jadi kalem gitu. Wkwkwk.

Makasih banyak untuk _readers _yang udah bersedia mampir dan ikut berpartisipasi di Challenge! Teman Tanpa Kata ini, paling tidak sebagai _reader. That means a lot. Very much._

_Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
